Aniki
by shippo24
Summary: Kiku Honda yang culun dan polos, meminta bantuan Wang Yao yang playboy untuk mengajarinya cara bercinta! My first fict in Bahasa. Warning: MxM mature content. RnR are appreciated and have a good day :) *agak bingung mau masukkin ini ke genre apa :v


Disclaimer: I don't own Axis Power Hetalia and the characters. All of the properties belong to the respective author.

-Author's note: Fanfict pertama berbahasa Indonesia, muahahahaha...

Dan entah kenapa langsung bikin yg rate M gini, slash pula OTL

enjoy read and review. (mungkin) bakal bikin lanjutannya kalo ada yg minta XD

my first fanfict in Bahasa. I'll create the english version if there's any request :3

**ANIKI**

Hari libur yang suram.

Cuaca diluar hujan deras. Wang Yao bersungut-sungut dan memasuki kamar dengan wajah masam. Batal sudah rencana kencannya di taman hiburan...

Laki-laki itu menghempaskan badan ke kasur dan memandang berkeliling. Di pojok ruangan, seorang laki-laki bertubuh kecil menatap kosong kearah lemari. Dia menggigiti kuku jempolnya sambil menghela napas. Terlihat sedang berpikir keras...

"Kiku..." laki-laki berkuncir itu memanggil adiknya yang sedang termenung.

"KIKU!" Wang Yao mengeraskan suaranya.

Kiku Honda tersentak dan menoleh dengan kaget, "hoh? Aniki... SEJAK KAPAN KAU DISITU?"

"Aku belajar ilmu ninja..."

"Oh ya? Sejak kapan kau tertarik hal-hal seperti itu?"

"Sudah lama... sebenarnya aku muncul dari lemari. Dan kau sama sekali tidak menyadarinya..."

Kiku Honda menoleh kearah lemari, mengecek apakah ada lubang rahasia, lalu menggeleng kesal, "kau bohong."

"Kau bodoh..." balas Wang Yao dengan terkekeh, "kau terlalu sibuk merenung menghadap lemari. Ada apa? Lemari menolak cintamu?"

"TENTU SAJA TIDAK!" Kiku memotong dengan gusar, lalu menghela napas, "Ah, tapi ini memang ada hubungannya dengan cinta..." ucap laki-laki berambut hitam itu dengan getir.

Wang Yao membulatkan matanya dan memasang pose keren, "ada apa? Ceritakan pada aniki. Segala masalah cinta akan terselesaikan~ nyohohoho"

"Aniki..." Kiku menunduk dan menahan napasnya, "ajari aku cara bercinta..."

"HAH?"

"Mei-chan bilang ciumanku seperti ciuman lumba2 seaworld..."

"HAAAH? Mei-chan yg manis bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu?" Wang Yao tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Astaga kau parah sekali Kiku..."

Kiku cemberut dan memalingkan mukanya, "Sialan. Memang sebaiknya aku simpan sendiri masalah ini..."

"Hei, hei... aku hanya bercanda..." Wang Yao menarik lengan adiknya dan memandang serius, "semua laki-laki pernah mengalami masa-masa sulit..."

Kiku menoleh dengan penuh harapan, "Benarkah?"

"TIDAK. Aku berbohong..." Wang Yao terbahak lagi, kali ini sambil mencengkram lengan Kiku. Karena wajah laki-laki berambut rapi itu mulai merah padam karena diusili habis-habisan.

"Aniki akan mengajarimu jurus bercinta dengan seluruh wanita... jangankan Mei-chan yg manis, wanita yang galak pun pasti akan luluh..."

"... Aniki. Itu seram. Aku hanya ingin Mei Chan, tidak perlu seluruh wanita..." Kiku duduk di ujung ranjang dengan clueless.

"Iya. Itu hanya perumpamaan..." potong Wang Yao sambil berdiri didepan Kiku. Mengamati penampilan adiknya dengan seksama, "Baiklah. Aku akan berperan menjadi dirimu, dan kau jd Mei Chan... jadi kau bisa tahu posisi mana saja yg disukai wanita..."

Kiku hanya bisa mengangguk. Dia tidak tahu apa maksud kakaknya itu, sehingga dia cuma diam ketika Wang Yao menempelkan kedua tangan di pipinya.

"Kiku Chan~ sudah ada yg pernah bilang kalau kau... imut sekali?"

"Err... Aniki... apakah..."

"Hey, pelajaran sudah dimulai! Seriuslah membayangkannya!" Wang Yao berbisik tegas. Kiku menunduk lalu mengatur napasnya, membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Mei-chan bila menerima pujian semacam ini, "te... terimakasih aniki.." dia menjawab manja dan tersenyum manis.

"aaah! KIKU KAU MANIS SEKALI MENJAWABNYA! Kau yakin tidak salah gender?" fokus Wang Yao buyar mendengar suara yang imut itu. Kali ini giliran Kiku berbisik tegas, "Hey! Aku sudah fokus, aniki! Ayo lanjutkan!"

"Baiklah..." Wang Yao mencondongkan badannya, mendekatkan mukanya kearah Kiku dan menahan diri ketika jarak mereka tinggal 3 cm, "Aku ingin menciummu, boleh?"

Kiku mengangguk, tidak mampu mengatakan apapun. Dia tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain, karena pandangannya tiba2 gelap dan suara detak jantungnya semakin keras. Bibir Wang Yao mendarat dengan sempurna di bibirnya dan memberikan sensasi hisapan yang lembut. Usapan-usapan yang sensual, dipadukan dengan suara desahan napas yang tertata sempurna, serta belaian tangan yang berani, namun menenangkan. Jari-jemari Wang Yao menari menyisiri rambut dan telinga Kiku, membuat laki-laki pemalu itu berdesis saat merasakan sensasi geli yang aneh.

Kiku memuji kakaknya dari dalam hati. Ciuman yang luar biasa itu berlangsung selama 15 detik, sebelum Wang Yao mengecup sekilas lalu melepas ikatan bibir mereka. Dia menatap Kiku dan berbisik, "Kau paham sekarang? Bisa kau kenali rasanya?"

Kiku mengangguk, "Iya, aniki... Kau bisa melanjutkan..." ucapnya dengan tersengal-sengal.

"French kiss terbaik adalah saat kau melakukannya sambil berpelukan..." Wang Yao merangkulkan tangan di pinggang Kiku yang ramping. Dengan sigap laki-laki berkuncir itu mendaratkan bibirnya ke pipi Kiku, memoleskannya ke bibir merah adiknya, lalu menjulurkan lidah agar mulut itu membuka.

Kiku terhenyak ketika lidah mereka bertemu dan saling menarik. Ciuman Wang Yao tidak egois, sebaliknya... dia mengikuti tempo Kiku dengan sabar. Saat menghisap dan terhisap, bibir dan lidah mereka beradu dengan irama yang seolah2 saling terpahami. Dia menggigit lidah adiknya dengan lembut dan membiarkan miliknya tergigit dengan lembut juga. Ciuman kali ini lebih lama. Kiku terduduk lemas dan memeluk pinggang kakaknya sambil mengedip-kedipkan mata, "Aniki... aku belum pernah merasa sebergairah ini..."

"Benarkah?" Wang Yao menciumi leher Kiku, menelusup kedalam kimono biru tua yang dikenakan dan menempelkan wajahnya tepat di tengah dada laki-laki bermata bulat itu, "perhatikan baik-baik cara menyentuh tubuh, Kiku..."

"I... iya..." Kiku duduk bersandar dan menopang tubuh dengan kedua tangannya. Wajahnya bersemu merah dan napasnya tersengal-sengal. Berusaha mengendalikan diri agar tetap fokus. Sangat sulit. Tubuhnya terasa seperti terkena demam mendadak...

Tangan kanan Wang Yao menyentuh puting dada Kiku, mengusap-usapnya lembut dan mengecupnya. Kiku menggigit bibir bawahnya dan meremas seprai. Dia menengadahkan kepala dan mencoba menahan diri namun gagal.

Erangan kenikmatan terdengar dr bibirnya yang tipis dan kecil. Dia mendesis dan menggelinjang.

Wang Yao tertawa melihat reaksi itu, dengan bersemangat dia mendorong Kiku sampai telentang dan mencumbunya.

"A.. a... aniki..." Kiku berteriak kebingungan, "a... aku tidak tahan... aku... mau... KELUAR..."

"Tahanlah sebentar, Kiku-Chan~" Wang Yao menghisap puting itu bergantian. Dia sendiri merasakan batang kemaluannya mulai mengeras. Wang Yao tersadar dan pikiran usilnya kembali muncul. Dia masih ingin melihat wajah liar Kiku, sedikit lebih lama.

"Bagian terbaiknya baru akan dimulai... bayangkan kalau Mei chan melakukan hal ini..." Wang Yao meraba penis Kiku yang menegang, menyentuhnya dan menggosok-gosoknya dengan ahli..

"A... ANIKI... Hentikan, augh... sudah cukup.. ahhh..." Kiku meronta, namun dia sudah terlalu lemas untuk melawan.

"A... Aniki... bukankah.. sheharusnyahh.. aku yang... aah... jd wanita...nya, ahh..."

"Kau terlalu pasif, bahkan dibanding wanita..." Wang Yao mengecup bibir Kiku dan menghisapnya dalam2, mendekapnya agar tidak meronta lagi.

Setelah beberapa gosokan, Kiku meraung dan menggigit bibir Wang Yao, "ARRRHHHH... A... ANI.. KI... AKU... ke.. lu... arh! AAAH!"

Cairan putih yang licin dan hangat menyemprot...

membasahi sprei dan tangan Wang Yao yang memegangi sumber alirannya.

...

...

"KAU CURANG, Aniki! Laki2 sejati tidak akan mengingkari kesepakatan!" Kiku bersungut-sungut dengan napas yang masih terengah2. Dengan panik laki- laki itu meraih tisu diatas meja dan membersihkan kekacauan diatas ranjangnya.

"Cih, lihat siapa yang berbicara setelah 'keluar' sebanyak ini..." Wang Yao terkekeh dan mengusapi tangannya, jari-jarinya belepotan benda hangat yang mulai mencair. Sperma Kiku Honda...

"Itu karena aku normal! Laki-laki manapun akan 'keluar' kalau diserang seperti itu!" Kiku merapikan bajunya dengan angkuh.

"Aku juga normal, tahu!" Wang Yao memijat2 selangkangannya. Dia mengatur nafas agar kemaluannya yang sedang berdiri tidak terlihat. Dia harus segera ke kamar mandi untuk 'menyelesaikan misi'.

"Aniki, apa kau tidak merasa aneh melakukan hal seperti tadi?" Kiku memijat kepalanya yang terasa pusing karena perasaan antusias yang terlalu meluap-luap. Dia berguling diatas ranjang, seluruh tubuhnya terasa lemas.

"Tentu saja aneh. Kau?" Wang Yao meringis. Penisnya menegang dan berdenyut-denyut. Sabar... Dia harus menahannya. Dia tidak boleh terlihat menginginkan hal konyol ini. Iya, yang mereka lakukan barusan adalah hal yang sangat konyol. Namun dia menikmatinya. Walaupun dia tidak akan mengatakan hal itu secara terang-terangan di depan adiknya yang menyebalkan dan naif itu.

"Aku merasa..." Kiku menggaruk mukanya, "GATAL! Aniki, kau habis makan apa?"

"Udang goreng..."

"Aniki bodoh! Aku alergi udang dan kau menempelkan bibirmu ke badanku! SIALAN!" Kiku berteriak panik dan menggaruk seluruh muka dan lehernya.

"HEI BODOH! Kau sendiri yang minta diajari!" Wang Yao balas membentak.

"Sialan!" Kiku berteriak dan beranjak keluar kamar, berusaha mencari obat alergi.

"Di praktek pengajaran selanjutnya, aku akan membalasmu!" Kiku menukas dan keluar ruangan.

"Hahahaha... coba saja kalau bi..." Wang Yao terbahak dan berjalan ke kamar mandi, "Eh... Tunggu. Praktek SELANJUTNYA? Kiku... kau mau melakukan hal ini.. LAGI?"

Omake notes *pikiran random di benak auhor*

Author: Kiku Chaaaaan... kamu mesum juga ternyata :blush

Kiku: b... baka! Kau yg menuliskanku seperti itu!

Author: tapi kau terlihat menikmatinya dengan Wang Yao

Kiku: sudah aku bilang.. Ini semua karena imajnasimu!

Author: aaah... Kiku chan selalu tsundere. Kawaiii!

..

...

*Lalu author kabur karena Kiku mengacungkan katana nya~


End file.
